For The Record
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Request from halogreen. At Helgan, it was either he saved her, or she saved him, who knows! As much as Ocheeva doesn't want to get involved in matters of the heart, Hadvar just might change that.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! X)  
**

**Hi, everyone! Here's another Elder Scrolls for you! This one's different, because it was a request from halogreen, featuring their character, Ocheeva! This will be a short story, but I hope you like it!  
**

**Apologizes for the short chapter, but all will be explained in the next few ones :) And sorry for the crappy title. My brain is failing on me right now x(  
**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Ocheeva and Hadvar – "For The Record…"**

* * *

**Location: Riverwood  
Date: 6th of Sun's Dawn  
4:11pm  
**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you very much for your concern, but I should be on my way."

"You don't have to go alone. I could come with you."

Ocheeva smiled sweetly. "That's sweet of you, but I should make this journey alone. You have been through a lot and if the Stormcloaks see an Imperial along the way, they'll have your head. I'll be fine. Thank you, though. You and your family have been most kind to me."

"Does that mean you forgive us for almost chopping you head off?" Hadvar asked, as he stood on the steps of his Uncle's house in Riverwood.

She chuckled. "It wasn't your decision to make, Hadvar. You had to go along with it. In a way, that dragon saved my life… and destroyed others…" She shook her head at that, the images of the burning Helgan in her head. "I'll make sure the Jarl gets the message. Do not fear."

"Then stay safe, Ocheeva. You are always welcome here. Although…" Hadvar stepped down and stood in front of her. "I do hope the next time we meet will be when you join the Imperial Legion."

"I have _yet _to decide, Hadvar. You may have saved me, but things can't go _that _far, can't they?" She said with a little smirk.

"For the record, _you _saved _me_," He corrected. "You were very brave back there,"

"I told you: my father trained me not to be afraid of anything," She repeated, echoing their conversation during the journey from Helgan to Riverwood. "I would say I've dealt with worse, but nothing is more deadly than a dragon. I should go."

The Nord nodded. "Take good care of yourself on the rood. You can always come back here; my uncle will watch out for you."

"That's so sweet of you, and your family. Thank you." The pink-skinned Argonian picked up her Imperial bow and began to leave, not before saying, "Be seeing you, Hadvar. Don't be a stranger."

Hadvar leaned against the pillar of his Uncle's home, arms folded across his chest, and a small smirk on his lips. "Not to you. Not anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Anyways, hope you like it so far, halogreen! More chapters coming your way :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Ocheeva and Hadvar – "For The Record…"**

* * *

**Location: Helgan  
6****th**** of Sun's Dawn  
2:52pm**

* * *

"_Seize them!" _

"_Let me go! I have done NOTHING wrong! Release me!"_

* * *

"Wait. Who are _you_?"

She glanced up from her bound hands to a fair face of an Imperial armor-cladded Nord. "Ocheeva. Of Black Marsh."

Hadvar was able to decipher the look on her face: she didn't look scared, but he could find traces of fear on her. He noted her name in his book. "You picked a wrong time to come here, Argonian." He turned his head to the woman next to him. "Captain, what should we do with her? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list! She goes to the block!" She growled.

Ocheeva's eyes widened, and she almost pounced on that captain. "You unjustly witch! I haven't done a THING! YOU KNOW THAT!"

Hadvar stepped forward and held Ocheeva back. "Now, lass!"

"Get her to the block!"

Another Imperial soldier grabbed Ocheeva from behind and lined her up with the Stormcloaks waiting to be beheaded. At that moment, a Stormcloak solider had his own head on the bloodied block, with the Headsman raising his large axe.

"My ancestors are smiling upon me, Imperials! Can you say the same?"

And the axe came down.

Ocheeva turned her head away immediately. "Gods preserve you…" She whispered to herself.

"Next: the Argonian in the rags!"

_Oh, you would just LOVE that, wouldn't you, you vile witch? _The pink-skinned Argonian snarled softly, but walked to the block, accepting what was about to be her fate. When she laid her head down, she was looking at that Nord, Havdar. This time, she studied _his _face: he was… concerned. He watched her with worried eyes, as that axe was raised above her head.

* * *

The next thirty seconds were blurry and chaotic, but Ocheeva was sure it had something to do with a black dragon.

"DRAGON!"

"Oh my Gods!" Wherever that black dragon came from, it was destroying Helgan, and somehow, summoning fiery meteors from the grey skies. Ocheeva, with her hands still bound, tried her best to get out of the way. She landed flat on her back, and turned over to her front. She hurried and got to her feet, unsure of where to go. As long as she stayed out of the dragon's wrath, she knew she would be fine.

"Hey! Prisoner! Still alive?!"

In front of her was that Nord, Hadvar, Imperial sword in hand. "Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!"

Seriously? A minute ago, his captain was about to have her head, and now he was going to help her escape? Could she trust him?

Ocheeva knew that she would rather be caught with the Legion than that dragon, so she followed him. "Lead the way!"

He led her past burning houses, dying residents, as well as his own men. "Into the tower! Go!" He ordered, keeping the door open for her.

Ocheeva almost dived into it, caused by the rumbling of the ground. That dragon wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"You alright?"

_I'm pretty sure I just bashed my face in… _Ocheeva lifted her head from the ground and shook it. "I think so." She made it to her knees.

Hadvar knelt in front of her. "Here: let me cut these of you." He began to cut her binds loose.

"Thank you," She gasped for air. "What was that thing? Could the legends be true?" She asked.

"Right now, I'm more concerned about getting us out of here in one piece," He instead replied. "Alright, done." He cut the last of the binds. "Look around. See if you can find a weapon. If we're going to get out of here alive… Can you handle a weapon, though?" He asked.

Ocheeva popped her head into one of the chests. "Yes. Although, I work better with bows. I guess I'll take anything at this point."

"Fair enough. Come on. We should be going."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter features a little bit of fluff! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Ocheeva and Hadvar – "For The Record…"**

* * *

**Location: Helgan  
6****th**** of Sun's Dawn  
3:03pm**

"Wait! Get down!"

Ocheeva obeyed and stuck close to Hadvar as they hid behind a large rock. Above them, that black dragon flew by, letting out a mighty roar, before disappearing from their sights. Hadvar let go of that breath he had been unknowingly holding.

"I think it's gone. Let's hope it stays that way." Ocheeva said, also finally able to breathe.

They walked out onto the road. "I must say: you protected yourself well back there. Have you always been able to swing an axe like that?"

"Blame my father," She laughed. "He liked to spoil me with combat lessons."

"So you're a warrior,"

"Not really. I just enjoy weapons. Especially bows." She glanced down the road. "That dragon… think it will come back?"

"Well, it looked like it was heading for Riverwood, where my uncle stays," Hadvar said. "I think I need to head there, and make sure they're alright." He looked at her. "Come with me. I owe you big time. You saved my life."

"For the record, you saved _my _life," She pointed out.

"Nope. You saved mine." He smiled at her, to which she smiled back, but found that grin so intriguing. "My uncle would want to thank you. Please. It's the least I can do."

She sighed. "Well, you did want me to keep my head on my shoulders…. Alright."

The road took them down the hill. Ocheeva was very new to Skyrim. She had decided to travel here after her father had passed on. With nothing left, not even her favourite bow that was lost in the ambush at Skyrim's border, she might as well get used to this country… and it's dragons.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Ah. These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape," He said. "The Mage. The Warrior. And the Thief. Go ahead and get a blessing of your choosing." He encouraged.

Ocheeva gazed at the three standing stones. Her eyes immediately fell on the Warrior stone. She reached for it, and the stone lit up, sending a slender beam of light into the heavens.

"But of course. The Warrior. I had a feeling." He chuckled.

* * *

**Location: Riverwood**

"I must say, you are a very interesting woman," Hadvar complimented, causing a slight pink in Ocheeva's cheeks. "I don't think I've seen a woman as feisty as you in battle. You father did a great job raising you."

"What else could he do?" She said. "He had no sons, only me. So he decided to pass on every combat knowledge he had to me. And I'm grateful for it. It's the only remembrance I have of him."

"Well, are you the praying type? In Solitude, we have the Temple of the Divines. Why don't you come along with me when I have to report back? You can pray for his soul." He offered.

Ocheeva faked a smile. "I… I don't really like the Gods very much. Ever since they decided to take my mother away from me. Oh, and then my father. At least my father died at an old age… my mother was still so young…"

"Oh…" Hadvar shut his mouth after that. "Well, here we are." He pointed to the house that had an entire forge. "My uncle works the forge here."

"Oh that's excellent!" She squealed. "I could sure get my hands on decent armour. Hopefully, I can still learn how to craft those iron armour."

Hadvar laughed. "You continue to surprise me, Ocheeva. Come. Let's go meet my uncle Alvor. He'll be grateful that you helped saved my life."

"For the record…"

"I get the last word."

* * *

**A/N: I hope these short chapters are alright to bare. halogreen, I hope you like how I've crafted Ocheeva to be! **

**Just a few more chapters, guys! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Ocheeva and Hadvar – "For The Record…"**

* * *

**Location: Riverwood  
6****th**** of Sun's Dawn  
3:26pm**

"That's impressive work. You say your father taught you this?"

"Yes. He made a living off it. Seeing as he had no other children, he might as well teach his only daughter."

"So I see. Why don't you return here after you have delivered the message to the Jarl? I'll be glad to make you my apprentice."

"Really, sir? But isn't Dorthe your apprentice?"

"That girl still had a lot to learn. Maybe you can be the one to teach her,"

"Well, with an invitation like that… I accept."

Hadvar smirked at that sight. It appeared as if his uncle and his friend are getting along, and she was going to be his apprentice. That would mean the pink-skinned Argonian would be hanging around here from now on. Great. And he had to return to the headquarters in Solitude and give his report. Looks like he would not be seeing her for a while. Damn it.

"Looking for new set of armour, Hadvar, or you just like gazing at my horns?"

Ocheeva's cheeky-like voice interrupted his thoughts, and he realized that he had been staring at her for far too long. He walked up to her while she stood over the forge, working on an Imperial Bow. She greeted him with a sweet smile. "You seem to be enjoying your work."

She laughed. "Trust me: as a child, I didn't think I would. Glad to see I was wrong." She smiled at him, and glanced back at the forge. Silence hung in the air for a few good seconds, with neither of them trying to say anything. "So…" She cleared her throat.

"So,"

"You'll have to head back to Solitude, is that what it's called? To give your report?"

"Yes, it's best I do," He said. "You protected yourself well back there. You should consider joining up with the Legion."

"Really?" She laughed out loud. "After I was about to have my beautiful horns cut off? Along with the rest of my head?"

Her horns were small, but they were not that small. Decent, to be exact. "I… know it's not exactly the best way to meet us, but it was a misunderstanding."

"_Not _to that captain for yours…" She walked over to the grindstone.

"She's tough, I'll admit."

Ocheeva stopped her work and glanced up at him with a look that said 'really?'.

"Alright, so she's… a little hard on us all, and a little unfair, but you'll get used to it."

"The only way I'm going to get used to it, is if I _don't _meet her at all…"

"So you'll join then?"

Ocheeva looked at him. "I didn't say that."

"I think we could use someone like you, though."

She smiled sweetly. "You're too sweet. I'll think about it." She began to work on that Imperial Bow. "And um… hey, Hadvar?"

"Yeah?" He stopped and turned to her.

She got up from the grindstone. "If Whiterun's not that far as you said it was, maybe I can actually return by nightfall. And… maybe you don't have to return to Solitude until tomorrow?" She asked, a little hesitant. "I-I would love to repay you for helping me escape Helgan. Hand me your sword. I'll improve it when I return."

Her reply was a sweet smile that tugged on his lips. "I would be honoured, Ocheeva. Thank you."

"For the record?" She grinned. "Thank _you_."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! :) The romance will kick in soon :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Ocheeva and Hadvar – "For The Record…"**

* * *

**Location: Riverwood  
6****th**** of Sun's Dawn  
7:46pm**

"I was worried that you had lost your way,"

Ocheeva chuckled. "Me too. Thankfully, you Nords are friendly people. Some of them guided me." She made her way up the steps of Alvor's house and joined Hadvar as he leaned against the railing. "A lot had happened, huh? In these short hours."

"Indeed," Hadvar agreed with her, gazing at the star-dotted skies. "I'll have to give my report tomorrow, and I don't think anyone's going to believe it."

"It _is _rather farfetched, but it's real enough," She said. "The troops will arrive here soon to report Riverwood."

"Was it true? Did a dragon attack one of the watch towers in Whiterun?" He asked.

"Yes. It was a total disaster," She said, turning to him. "This male Nord passing through assisted us. And the most amazing thing happened: he absorbed the dragon's soul just as it died!"

"What?" He exclaimed. "That's impossible! That can only mean-"

"The Dragonborn," She finished it for him. "And the Greybeards called for him. It'll be alright. That Nord will protect us all."

"Wow. I guess we do have a chance after all,"

"Come on. We'll be fine. All of us." She smiled. "We made it out of Helgan itself. We can get through this too." She got a smile back. "Hey. Hand me your sword. I promised to improve it for you, remember?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You weren't kidding?" He fished it out of the holster.

"Of course not, silly!" She laughed at him. "Come on. I'll make it better than when you first got it."

"I bet." Hadvar folded his arm across his chest and watched her. "Ocheeva… you said you didn't believe in the Gods?"

"Oh, I believe in them," She looked up at him. "I just don't like them very much,"

"But you can't toss them aside just because of one incident,"

Ocheeva stopped her work and glanced at him. "My mother was everything to me. And she was gone, just like that! How is that fair?"

"Nothing is fair, Ocheeva. That's just how it is," He said. "And besides, don't you want something to believe in when all is lost?"

The pink-skinned Argonian had no reply to that, so she instead turned back to the sword.

* * *

**7****th**** of Sun's Dawn**

**8:12am**

"Take good care of yourself on the road, boy. No telling when those Stormcloaks or worse, dragons will pop up."

"Don't worry, Uncle. I'll be fine." Hadvar smiled at his uncle.

"May the Gods watch over you."

Ocheeva appeared from behind her boss's back with an Imperial Shield in her hands. "This is for you." She presented it to him.

"An Imperial Shield?" He accepted it. "Wait…"

"Yeah, it's the one I took from Helgan. I mended it and improved it better for you." She smiled. "I figured you needed it more than I did. After all, I'm just going to be here."

"You can always join the Legion."

She gave a short laugh. "I guess…" She glanced up at the Nord. "Gods guide you, Hadvar. Have a safe trip."

He arched an eyebrow, and also gave a smirk. "Really?"

"Yeah…" She looked down at her feet. "Our talk last night had me thinking. You were right: I needed to have something to believe in: you."

Hadvar was flattered. Very. It was such a sweet yet unexpected answer from her. "Ocheeva, that is so sweet of you. Thank you."

She could only smile at that fair face. Leaning in, she placed a peck on his cheek. Hadvar beamed, and squeezed her shoulder. "See you around."

"Don't be a stranger."

He shook his head. "Not to you. Not anymore, Ocheeva."

* * *

**A/N: I liked this chapter very much :) I hope you guys do to!  
**

**Give it another two to three to four more chapters? And don't worry: the ending will be worth it :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Ocheeva and Hadvar – "For The Record…"**

* * *

_**9**__**th**__** of Sun's Dawn  
**Everything is fine here in Riverwood. I'm actually very happy here. I was worried that I wouldn't fit in, but thankfully you changed that._

_How about you, Hadvar? Did your General believe you about the dragon story?_

_Sincerely,  
Ocheeva _

* * *

_**10**__**th**__** of Sun's Dawn  
**Surprisingly, the General believed me. Dragons were sighted near Solitude but we're ready to protect the city if any of them attack. And in the midst of it, we still have the Stormcloaks to worry about. _

_Glad to know you're fine, Ocheeva. And I'm glad you're fitting in here. If you were in Windhelm, you wouldn't have stood a chance. I'm just hoping this Civil War will end in due time. The dragons are an even bigger threat. _

_So when are you coming to Solitude?_

_Sincerely,  
Hadvar _

* * *

_**11th of Sun's Dawn  
**I like it too much here in Riverwood. I don't think I ever want to leave. But how about this:_

_The next time I come to Solitude, it will be when I join the Imperial Legion. _

_Sincerely, Ocheeva_

* * *

_**12**__**th **__**of Sun's Dawn  
**Dearest Ocheeva, I like the sound of that! _

* * *

**Location: Riverwood  
7****th ****of Rain's Hand  
9:57pm**

Letters were exchanged between Hadvar and Ocheeva for about another two more months. The civil war was still raging on, but the Dragon Crisis had finally come to an end, thanks to the Dragonborn. During that time, Ocheeva continued to be Alvor's assistant. Business was good and she was having the time of her life.

Ocheeva, like always, was tending to her work at the forge. She was getting popular in Riverwood; everyone admired her work and her friendly attitude towards everyone. She was pleased that people were happy with her service. All she wanted to do was fit in, and that was going very well. If it wasn't for Hadvar getting her out of Helgan and bringing her back here, she would have had no other place to go to. She was glad it was him she could believe in. Nothing made her day brighter than receiving a letter from him.

"Working late at the forge again?"

Ocheeva looked away from the workbench and gasped. "No way! Hadvar!" She sat down the hammer and ran up to him, her arms around his neck. "This is a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Hadvar, clad in his Imperial Armor, hugged her back. "Camping in an Imperial Camp nearby, and I realized that you haven't visited Solitude yet."

She nervously laughed. "Yeah about that… I don't think it's going to happen," She sat on the steps on the house.

"Come on, Ocheeva," He sat next to her. "We are rather low on Archers."

"That's sweet, but…" She let go of a big sigh. "I was never the fighting kind. Really. I don't think it's good idea. I wouldn't last a week. I'll leave the war to the big men."

He gave her a half smile. "We could have used you. You are amazing."

She smiled. "Maybe I'll settle with being your Quartermaster or something."

"Hm, that might not be such a bad idea," He thought for a bit. "Beirand is our blacksmith in Solitude. You could be his assistant."

She laughed. "My loyalty lies with Alvor, unfortunately,"

"Aw yeah…" He hung his head. "I'm sorry, I guess… I guess it's the only way I'd get to see you every day." He glanced at the black skies.

Ocheeva widened her eyes, and felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Um uh… what do you mean?" She turned her head away, embarrassed.

Hadvar wished she could see the smirk on his lip as he purposely sat closer to her. "I think… you know what I mean, Ocheeva."

She continued to look away, the flushing in her cheeks getting redder by the minute. "We're not compatible, Hadvar. You're a Nord and I'm an Argonian. No one would recognize this."

"Honestly…" He took one of her hands. "Who cares? Look at me and tell me that you don't want to be with me,"

She instantly turned her head.

"I can tell, Ocheeva. The way you are when I'm around, the way you write those letters, which by the way, I always wait for," That brought out a shy smile from her. "Come on. I know it feels too soon, but… what can I say? You had an effect on me with every little thing about you."

She giggled softly. "I never thought this would be happening…"

"Me either," He agreed. "Listen, I don't know if you'd like it, but from I understand, you Argonians prefer to be proposed with a unique wedding band?" He opened his fist out to her, revealing a silver ring with a Sapphire, Ruby and Garnet stones.

Her heart almost stopped completely. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" She squealed.

"You and me. Together?" He asked with sincerity in his eyes.

She nodded profusely. "Together!" She hugged him tightly. When she touched foreheads with him, she cupped his cheeks sweetly. "You and me."

The Nord was more than contented with that heartfelt answer. He let her rest her head on his chest, while he embraced her in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, reveling in their new joy. Then, Hadvar noticed that Ocheeva was wagging her tail slightly. It was probably in happiness, considering the big smile she had on her face. He reached for it and gently stroked it.

"Sorry. Kinda wondered what it felt like," He gave a cheeky smile.

Ocheeva could only giggle uncontrollably. "Kind of ticklish, but don't stop."

* * *

**A/N: halogreen, you got your wish! They get married, as well as Hadvar's last line! xD  
**

**Stay tuned for the last chapter :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Ocheeva and Hadvar – "For The Record…"**

* * *

**Location: Riverwood  
17****th**** of Sun's Height  
5:41pm**

During these three months, Hadvar tried his best to return to Riverwood whenever he could, despite the Civil War that was still transpiring, even after all these months. After all, he had a wife to care for. They wrote to each other whenever they could, and Ocheeva even made trips to Solitude when she could. All she could do was wait patiently until this war would end.

But for now, she was at the grindstone, improving an iron mace for a customer, and constantly missing her beloved husband.

"By any chance, is that mace for me?"

Ocheeva could only allow a huge smile to appear on her face. "Hadvar!" She squealed and gave him a flying tackle-hug. "You're home! Oh, I'm so glad!"

"The war can wait, love," He pulled back and crashed his lips against hers. "I want to here with you on your birthday,"

"And you just made it worth celebrating," She giggled.

"Momma? The mace?"

Ocheeva turned her head to the child at the grindstone and smile. "Leave it for now, dear. There's someone I want you to meet," She glanced at Hadvar. "Hadvar, this is Reeta. Reeta, this is your father."

A million questions immediately hit Hadvar in the face.

"I was in Whiterun to get some supplies and on my way back to Solitude, I found this innocent child," She pat the head of the Argonian child. "She was amongst a group of bandit, scared. So I stepped in and took her from them. She belongs with a family, Hadvar, not with a bunch of merciless killers. I thought she could get the love that she needed from us." Ocheeva looked at him, hoping to find of kind of… anything on his shocked face. "And she's great at the forge too! You should see the things she can make." She smiled at Reeta.

Hadvar could only break out a warm smile. "Well," He walked up and picked Reeta up. "Why don't you show me?"

Reeta giggled. "Okay, Papa!"

As they went up to the forge, Ocheeva let go of a single breath and thanked the Gods. A part of her was worried that Hadvar might not have been able to take this, because this was huge thing to come home to. Thankfully, he was just a man full of love and waiting to give it all. Ocheeva had a little too much of it. It was only right that someone shared it with her. Specifically, a child they could call their own. And even in the middle of a Civil War, life could not be sweeter.

* * *

**A/N: halogreen, I hope this ending is to your liking!  
**

**Thanks for reading! More Elder Scrolls soon, while I also complete my Deus Ex fic :)  
**

**Much love,  
Ash ;)  
**


End file.
